Flying Get
|game = |artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = Medium |nogm = 6 |dg = / / / |mode = Dance Crew |pc = Dark Orange/Dark Pink/ Light Blue/Red |gc = Yellow/Blue-Violet/Pink/Red ( ) Dark Orange/Dark Pink/ Light Blue/Red ( ) |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 146 |nowc = FlyingGet |perf = Shirley Henault (P1)https://youtu.be/84G0cHKQ_6o?t=392 Aurélie Sériné (P4)https://youtu.be/nN_1V5yMeAU?t=595 |from = album }}" " ("Flying Get") by was planned to be in but was removed for unknown reasonshttps://youtu.be/ZlxNK0djhWc?t=253, it was later featured on . Appearence of the Dancers The coaches are a Dance Crew of girls with dark blue hair. P1 P1 has light pink flowers in her blue shoulder-length hair. She wears a blue dress with pink stripes and fringes, as well as an indigo bracelet with a pink flower on her left wrist. P2 P2 has yellow flowers in her very long hair. She wears a yellow dress with red stripes and red buttons, as well as a bronze bracelet on her left hand and yellow boots. P3 P3 has light blue flowers in her long hair. She wears a light red dress with orange stripes and an orange bow on her chest, a golden bracelet on her left hand and red boots. P4 P4 has light blue and pink flowers in her short hair. She wears a pink dress with blue stripes and a light bracelet on her left hand. flyingget jdwii2 coach 1.png|P1 flyingget jdwii2 coach 2.png|P2 flyingget jdwii2 coach 3.png|P3 flyingget jdwii2 coach 4.png|P4 The coaches are a dance crew of four women, who seem to be singers. P1 P1 has long, straight hair in a ponytail. She wears earrings and has a thin band on her right arm. She is wearing a wine top, a dark gold skirt, and brown pump boots up to the knee. P2 P2 has short straight hair with a brooch on it almost with a bob cut style. She wears earrings and a big bracelet in her right arm, a sleeveless gold top with shoelaces, a gold skirt, and brown pump boots up to the knee. P3 P3 has short hair tied up in two parts. She wears earrings, a band in her right arm, a sleeveless red top with some big yellow dots, a gold skirt, and brown pump boots up to the knee. P2 P2 has long straight hair. She wears a gold top with something that appears to be a vest, a gold skirt, a band on her right arm, and brown pump boots up to the knee. Flyingget jdwiiu coach 1.png|P1 Flyingget jdwiiu coach 2.png|P2 Flyingget jdwiiu coach 3.png|P3 Flyingget jdwiiu coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is dark and shows oriental lanterns and fire on the floor, then it shows an oriental door with Japanese designs such as tigers and dragons. The coaches, in some parts, seems to be in a concert, due to the microphone stands. At some points, it shows the number "48" on both sides. Almost at the end, there is a confetti rain, and a Japanese dragon appears. In the end, the door opens and shows clouds, and the big Japanese dragon flying behind the coaches. Gold Moves There are 6 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5: Open your arms with your left hand almost beside your shoulder and your right hand almost beside your hand. Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6: This is a wave Gold Move, from the right to the left. Put your fist below your chin. Flyingget gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 Flyingget gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 5 in-game Flyingget gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6 Flyingget gm 2.gif|Gold Moves 2, 4, and 6 in-game Trivia *''Flying Get'' is the third song by AKB48 in the franchise. *The rotating "48" in the golden circles is a reference to AKB48. *''Flying Get'' is the second routine, after What Makes You Beautiful, in which the pictograms have the same color as the coaches glove. Gallery Game Files Flyingget cover generic.png|''Flying Get'' (フライングゲット) Flyingget cover albumcoach.png| album coach Flyingget cover albumbkg.png| album background Flyingget p3 ava.png|P3's avatar on Flyingget ava.png|The dragon avatar In-Game Screenshots Flyingget jdwiiu menu.png|''Flying Get'' on the menu Flyingget jdwiiu coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Flyingget jdwiiu score.png|Score screen Others Flyingget bts.png|Behind the sceneshttps://youtu.be/2MDRe9zmuaU?t=34s Jdwii2 betas proof.png|Just Dance Wii 2 files with the codename Videos 【MV】フライングゲット （ダンシングバージョン） AKB48 公式 Just Dance Wii U Flying Get (フライングゲット) by AKB48 Just Dance Wii U - Flying Get (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Flying Get Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Japanese Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by AKB48 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Wii U Category:Shirley Henault Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Postponed Songs